The Crime in the Chest
by lettingyourheartwin
Summary: A Jeffersonian gala! Fun times ahead! Oneshot/songic B/B!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or DC…and that makes me sad!

A.N/ Ok, so I've got a story where something sad DOESN'T happen! But never fear, my sad angst stories SHALL BE BACK!

I used my favorite song of all time: Stolen By Dashboard Confessional

He watched her as the cold winds of winter brushed across his face. They were making their way up the steps to the Jeffersonian Gala, and because he considered himself to be part of the employees that worked at the institution, he felt that it was his right to go. Of course, this hadn't come without her reminding him that he worked for the FBI and not for her team. So as they silently, gracefully climbed up the steps with her holding her black dress firmly between her fists and his hand resting on her back, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. He was truly part of their team, whether he worked for the FBI or not.

**You watch the season pull up its own stakes,  
And catch the last weekend of the last week,  
Before the gold and the glamour have been sun soaked season fades away.**

The sun had just set on that busy Friday night when he had interrupted her working in the lab. He wanted food, and he wanted it now, and wasn't taking no for an answer until-

"No Booth, I have to go to the Gala tonight." She said rising from her chair.

"I thought you hated social outings that result in blah blah blah?" Booth said, waving his hand through the air.

She smiled at his attempt to use anthropology on her before she grabbed her coat and said, "but I have to go to this one. If we want any kind of funding, apparently a celebrity has to be there. And from what I have heard, I'm a celebrity."

Booth grabbed his poker chip from his pocket before tossing it through the air. "I knew you couldn't stay in hiding forever Bones. I'm proud that you want us to get out and experience cultures." He smiled.

"Us?" Was all she said as he placed his hand on her back.

"Well, I'm coming with you ." Booth stated, almost as if it was obvious.

"What makes you think that ?" She asked through a smile, and his smile reflected hers.

"I practically work for this place too." His eyes rolled.

"No you don't…" She began to say but was cut off by the sliding glass doors and Booth saying. "I spend more time here than I do at my own job Bones."

"Well, that's not my fault."

Booth held the door that led to the ground floor open for her. If she only knew that it _was_ her fault.

"I'll pick you up at 8 ." Booth said while he hopped in the SUV. He turned on the car and glanced down at the clock, it read a quarter to six. Now that fall was ending and winter was picking up rather nicely, the sun set at odd hours and for it to be completely dark at 5:30 pm just made Booth want to go home and fall onto his bed and never wake. This night however he was going home to get ready for a completely different reason than sleep. He was going to have fun, with his favorite forensic anthropologist.

**You have stolen my have stolen my heart.**

She looked as radiant as ever, as they stepped inside the Jeffersonian. She had taken his breath away actually. It wasn't just the small light breathing that most people associated with losing their breath either, he had literally stopped breathing and Temperance had to ask if he needed medical treatment.

They were greeted by Angela who was decorated in red, and Hodgins who complemented her nicely. Both seeing Temperance in the light gasped as the anthropologist sauntered up to them.

"Oh my god sweetie, you look…amazing." Angela smiled widely.

"Thanks Ang." She said glancing around the room.

Booth new that 'amazing' didn't even cover it, it was simply the ONLY word that Angela could think of to describe her. He dismissed himself to get them drinks and now stood at the bar sipping away at his own drink giving the women a few minutes to talk. Normally he would have returned to her quickly to make sure everything was ok but he couldn't take his eyes off of the stunning woman only yards away. Her chestnut hair softly curled framing her face, and the silver necklace laced around her neck only making her black dress pop a little bit more. He couldn't see her shoes, but he was pretty sure that they were amazing also. The whole combination was just her, just Temperance Brennan. It wouldn't have suited any other woman that night, it made her the most beautiful thing in that entire building.

**Invitation only grand the best one,  
of the best liquor and cloudy eyed,  
too early to say goodnight.**

He returned silently handing her a champagne glass and smiling at her, he didn't look half bad himself he thought. Dressed in one of his best black suits, no funky tie, no "cocky" belt buckle. However he was pretty sure if Temperance saw what socks he were wearing she would probably punch him in the jaw.

"Well…I'll let you two…get back to the party." Angela said with a wink in her voice.

And with that she was engulfed by the crowd now beginning to dance. Soft slow instrumental songs that Booth would never have imagined listening to while he was trapped in an elevator. He looked down at Temperance who while mid sip looked at him.

"Is it too early to leave?" She said after finishing.

"Yes Bones, It's way too early to leave. Why don't you just try to have fun for once? You're all gussied up! Why don't you show it off a little?"

Her face held confusion in its classic form as she mouthed out the word "gussied" as if it were of a different language.

"It means you look beautiful Bones." Booth said as he sipped at his drink and turned to the crowd of dancing strangers in front of him, not noticing that her eyes were still locked on him, admiring him in a way that she would admire her bones.

"What? Do you want to dance?" He asked as he glanced down at her.

She sat her glass down softly on one of the many tables and he led her to the dance floor. A familiar tune began playing, and Booth thought this was no coincidence, especially after he saw Angela leave the pianist.

**You have stolen my have stolen my heart.**

They danced smoothly, it was almost as if they were meant to be this in sync with each other all along. He held her close as he held her right hand in his and moved his left hand around her waist. Her bright blue eyes locked with his brown ones and he leaned his head down, just as she leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. Another time perhaps.

**And from the ballroom floor we are a good stretch before our dreams assured,  
and we all will sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well.**

Laughter enveloped on the Jeffersonian dance floor as Seeley spun Temperance around. She hadn't felt this much enjoyment in years, and she never wanted it to end. Who knew that company Gala's could be so much fun? As he spun her around once more her eyes danced in the light and Booth could see in her face that she was happy to be there, no matter how much protesting she did. She was having fun, a brief moment of fun and happiness and care free feelings before they had to go back to the crime solving and death that they dealt with everyday. It was a nice escape, until he noticed that her yawning now replaced her laughter.

"Bones, lets get you home." Booth said glancing down at his watch and noticing it was twenty after twelve. The time had passed quicker than he thought, and her head shook violently.

"No Booth, I want to stay." Her eyes flickered with something that Booth didn't see very often.

"By the time you get settled and all you'll be exhausted."

"But I'm having…fun…here with you." She said as her smile faded.

Booth hated when her smile faded, he didn't see it nearly as much as he should have and when ever it did find its way around it was short lived. This was no exception.

"Hey Bones…I'm having fun to." He said.

His attempt worked, the smile reappeared on her face with in seconds.

**You have stolen,(my)  
You have stolen,(my)  
You have stolen my heart.**

She looked peaceful when she slept, he thought as he pulled up to her apartment complex. He hated waking her from the activity that she did so little. But he needed to get her up to her apartment.

"Hey…hey Bones…Bones." Booth said shaking her shoulder.

"I'm…I'm awake Booth." She said, opening her eyes groggily.

"I'm awake."

He smiled. "Sure you are. Lets get you inside."

**I watch you spin around in the highest are the best one,  
of the best all look like we feel.**

His dream that night was watching his partner glide across the ballroom floor, with out a care in the world. He wished he could see her like that more often. The Temperance that he loved. Loved, that word had only entered his mind a few times. But now it rested on a pedestal, as if it were an Olympic gold medal winner awaiting their prize. That was him, he was simply awaiting his prize.

The morning greeted him with bright sunshine as he glanced at his clock knowing that she was already up and doing something productive at 8:32 am. He reached for his phone and held it, turning it over in his hands. Tempting to call her, ask her if she enjoyed her night. Telling her that she really did look stunning and dropping a hint that he didn't really mind dancing with her. Even if he had to force her to go.

He sat his phone back on his bedside table and rose.

**You have stolen my,  
You have stolen my,  
You have stolen my heart.**

She opened her door, to find him standing with a box of donuts and two coffees.

"Booth." She smiled and stepped aside to let him in.

Even in the morning she was beautiful, her hair still held some of its curls, and her makeup was completely washed off. He noticed the black dress tossed over the chair in her living room with the shoes laying right next to it.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked setting the box down and handing a coffee to her.

"Yes…very much." She said smiling.

"I did realize something last night though." She added.

Booth's hands found his hips.

"Oh yeah? What's that Bones?" he said playfully.

"I really do enjoy my job." She said to his now frowning face. "What?" had concern scrubbed all over it when it leaked out of her mouth.

"Well I realized something last night too." He said, his face now rising with a smile that she picked up on and returned gratefully to him.

"Oh yeah? What's that Booth?" She asked with familiarity.

Booth sat down his coffee, and the next sentence that Temperance heard made her happier than any social gathering at the Jeffersonian could.

"You have stolen my heart."

Finished.

You know you wanna push that button!


End file.
